for_startersfandomcom-20200213-history
Danielle Freeman
“Crazy eyes, devilish grin, and the promise of a wild time.” Dan “Danielle” Freeman , is named senior captain of the Nova State Women’s Soccer Team during Lilly’s freshman year. Biography Prior to For Starters: Dan was born to a single-mother after her father ran out on them at the announcement of her mother’s pregnancy. Dan’s mother, Dakota, was kicked out of her Reservation in Arizona so the duo moved to Phoenix. Dan was very poor growing up, yet had a knack for finding random pieces of trash and bones from the desert and making them into crazy outfits and costumes. Dakota always joked that she was the next “Zoolander.” When Dan was in middle school she began to be bullied due to her mother’s income. This caused her to seek comfort in anything, and at a young age started to smoke and drink. After getting into trouble at school, Dan was suspended in eighth grade. Dakota thought it best to move and they moved to Las Vegas a few months before Dan was set to start High School. After Dan rebelliously got her first tattoo, Dakota forced her into soccer to keep her out of trouble. Dan’s coach had trouble with her, but she quickly noticed Dan’s natural knack for the sport. Dan started to find relief in soccer, and became obsessive over it. She miraculously became one of the best players in the state of Nevada and was invited to a USWNT camp with her best friend and teammate, Zoe. Dan went on to play in the U20 World Cup with Zoe, and she started to have feelings for her. Dan came out to her mom as her senior year of High School began, feeling relief after she did. Dan and Dakota then started to tour colleges as Dan was receiving D1 offers from everywhere. Dan committed to UCLA along with Zoe, yet at a party celebrating their commitment to the Bruins a video is caught of the two kissing. Dan almost feels happy about it, knowing that she can come public, yet Zoe is humiliated. Zoe cuts off from Dan, thus Dan pulls out of UCLA and decides on Nova, very far away. Dan goes to Nova and in her freshman Fight and Flight Night she ends up winning the race as she drinks at the usual pace of a broken-hearted girl. Dan was quick to bond with Coach Beasley and she became a freshman starter, ignoring the life she left behind. Even during the summer breaks, Dan would stay at Nova, working at the local YMCA to pay rent. Personality Appearance and Skills Relationships Trivia * Dan has six tattoos. On her collarbone there is a half-sun on the left side, and a moon on the right side. She has two bands around her right upper arm and wrist representing an "=" for equality. Her fifth tattoo is a collection of Tribal lines going up her right arm. The final one is a tattoo she got with Lilly of her number "15" in Roman Numerals on her shoulder. * Dan's father was half-white, half-Korean. So she has some Korean in her along with her Shoshone heritage. * Dan won Midfielder Player of the Tournament two years in a row, her Junior and Senior year of college. * Dan's major is Marketing with a minor in Fashion Management